


i dream all year but they're not the same kind

by serenitysea



Series: i'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: four times the obelisk demanded that skye go on without ward and the one time she put her foot down and refused to live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dream all year but they're not the same kind

**Author's Note:**

> as you might have remembered, we left our favorite duo in a pretty DIRE place. this takes place directly after _they used to shout my name._

**4**.

  
She wakes up on a couch.  
  
Skye can't help but grimace in pain, moving with a painstaking carefulness that betrays the aches and hurt in her body. It takes a few moments for her vision to clear and when it does — her heart stops.  
  
She scrambles back into the cushions in panicked confusion.  
  
She's at the Providence base.  
  
In Koenig's office.  
  
There is a low groan of pain to her left and —  
  
Ward is sprawled painfully on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
He doesn't stir when she levers herself upward from the cushions and she frowns. Ward has to be okay. He has to be okay because he _promised_ he was with her. That he'd always be with her.  
  
Until the end of the world.  
  
Her eyes widen in realization and —  
  
Everything goes blindingly white.  
  
  
  
**3**.  
  
She wakes up on a couch.  
  
Skye can't help but grimace in pain, moving with a painstaking carefulness that betrays the aches and hurt in her body. It takes a few moments for her vision to clear and when it does — her heart stops.  
  
She scrambles back into the cushions in panicked confusion.  
  
She's at the Providence base.  
  
( _there is something humming in the distance_.)  
  
In Koenig's office.  
  
There is a low groan of pain to her left and —  
  
Ward is sprawled painfully on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
_What the hell._  
  
"So I guess it worked."  
  
Ward scrubs a hand down his face. "And this is our purgatory?"  
  
Something about this isn't right.  
  
Skye gets up to continue her survey of the room. The doors will not unlock. There is no way to communicate with the outside world. They are trapped inside without any kind of exit.  
  
"What's the point of it all?" She mutters, pacing in frustration. "If we're stuck in here, how are we supposed to do anything?"  
  
"What is it exactly," Ward watches her curiously, "that you want to do?"  
  
She stops. "I don't know, actually. I just feel like there's something important that we're forgetting."  
  
He gets up and is forced to lean against the couch for stability. It doesn't sit well with her, that this tall, powerful man is weakened and unable to fight.  
  
Skye walks over to meet him and laces her fingers through his. "It's like the outside world doesn't exist."  
  
"Of course." Ward smiles down at her. "You know I'm with you until the end of the world, right?"  
  
( _until the end of the world_ )  
  
Her eyes widen in realization and —  
  
Everything goes blindingly white.  
  
  
  
**2**.  
  
She wakes up on a couch.  
  
Skye can't help but grimace in pain, moving with a painstaking carefulness that betrays the aches and hurt in her body. It takes a few moments for her vision to clear and when it does — her heart stops.  
  
She scrambles back into the cushions in panicked confusion.  
  
She's at the Providence base.  
  
In Koenig's office.  
  
There is a low groan of pain to her left and —  
  
Ward is sprawled painfully on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
With her heart pounding in fear and panic, she reaches out her hand and concentrates on the low hum of power until the Obelisk slams into her palm like a freight train. The force of it actually knocks her off her feet, sending her back into the cushions in surprise as she struggles to stand back up.  
  
"What —"  
  
She grips the Obelisk tightly and makes her way over to him. "Don't."  
  
"— happened?" Ward coughs, fighting to sit up properly.  
  
"Nothing we can't fix," Skye says, smoothing a hand over his cheek. "I can help get us out of here, I just need to figure out how to —"  
  
Ward has by now taken in the details of the room and figured out where they are. The look of dawning comprehension on his face has been painful to watch. "Is this what it looks like at —"  
  
"Ward, _don't_!"  
  
"— the end of the world?"  
  
Everything goes blindingly white.  
  
  
  
**1**.  
  
She wakes up on a couch.  
  
Skye can't help but grimace in pain, moving with a painstaking carefulness that betrays the aches and hurt in her body. It takes a few moments for her vision to clear and when it does — her heart stops.  
  
She scrambles back into the cushions in panicked confusion.  
  
She's at the Providence base.  
  
In Koenig's office.  
  
There is a low groan of pain to her left and —  
  
Ward is sprawled painfully on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
By now it's almost graceful the way she absently lifts her hand to receive the Obelisk as it comes winging into her grip. She laces her fingers through Ward's as he struggles to wake up and there is something dark and fierce in her voice. "I'm not leaving without him."  
  
The Obelisk glows brightly and she shakes her head. Beside her, Ward is shaking his head, struggling to make sense of the situation. "Skye, what— "  
  
She turns to look at him. "Don't worry. I'll save you."  
  
Everything goes blindingly white —  
  
— Only this time, they make it out on the other side.  
  
  
  
**0**.  
  
skye wakes up covered in rocks and dust. a low groan comes from her side and she sees ward sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"what happened?" he coughs, getting to his feet and extending a hand to pull her up.  
  
she exhales slowly and automatically lifts her hand. from beneath a pile of rubble, the obelisk emerges and flies into her palm, fitting neatly in the curve of her fingers. "we won."

**Author's Note:**

> \+ as always, i can be found at b-isforbombshell on tumblr!


End file.
